My complicated love story
by Margaret Black S
Summary: Pour tout les moldus j'étais devenue une héroïne, la personne qui avait sauvée la terre. Pour les sorciers j'étais une paria qui avit trahis notre cause et nos loi. Pour mes amis je suis juste une folle en quête de reconnaissance et de limites. Et pour moi je suis juste une enfant un peu perdu qui veut changer le monde
1. Prologue ou la pire journée de ma vie

**Cet fiction est né a l'instant, je lisai un livre et m'est venu l'idée.**

**Harry Potter est a J.K Rowling et Avengers est à Marvel.**

**Précision: ****_ On va dire que pour le bien de mon scénario Harry Potter et Avengers ce passe presque en même temps avec certaine modification au film comme la punition de Loki que l'on voit dans Thor 2 _****_le monde des ténèbres. _****_ Mon perso est inclus dans Harry Potter elle a vécu les même aventures que le trio d'amis._**

**_Bon je vous laisse lire._**

* * *

Prologue ou la pire journée de ma vie.

Il arrive un jour ou votre vie babascule du tout au tout. Ce jour est pour moi arriver le cinq aout 2013. L'année précèdente nous avions combattus Voldemort et avions vaincu l'ennemis, nous avions tous étaient diplomés et mon amis Draco et moi avions aménager ensemble car revenir dans le manoir Malfoy ou chez moi nous avaient été une épreuve insurmontable. Je le comprenais comme personne moi aussi j'avais fait des choses que j'aimerais effacer. Nous avons donc acheté grace a notre héritage commun une maison sur une plage eloigner de tout ou on pourrait s'adapter sans jugement. J'avais fait installer un pièce que j'appelle l'antre . Cette salle est dottée de nombreuse technologie Moldu Stark industrie.

Ce jours là, nous étions Draco et moi en train de jouer a un jeu Moldu, le Monopoly. J'étais en train de perdre ce qui me faisait raler quand sur mon telephone j'ai reçu un mail. C'étais un message d'un ami americain qui nous disais d'allumer la télévision, ce que je fis pour voir sur toutes les chaines que la Terre étais une nouvelle fois envahit par une autres puissances extraterrestre. Nous les sorciers étions en securité dans notre monde, mais les Moldus avait juste une bande d'idiot qui se croyait surpuissant. Ce coup-cî, les avengers étais mal, ils ne pouvaient vaincre l'enemis qui avait pris le dessus, mais il continuait a ce battre. C'est a ce moment que j'ai eu le déclic. Je suis sortis dans le jardin et j'ai transplaner, je connaissait un endroit a New York ou on pouvait arriver. Je me suis retrouver dans la rue en pleine bataille les gens courraient, fuyaient en hurlant. Je sortis ma baguette jettant des Stupefix a tout enemis qui se dressait dans la rue en le faisant je savais que j'enfraignais la Loi de ne jamais ce dévoilé au Moldu, ou de faire quelque chose qui revelerais las sorciers au grand jours. Je me dirigé vers le centre du combat , les avengers étaient au centre d'un cercle enemis. Ils pouvaient juste les tenirs a distances. J'eus une idée mais je ne savais pas si elle marcherais, je combiner alors mon stupefix a mon patronus. Un dragon geant aparus et des qu'il touchait un enemis celui-ci ce petrifiais. Je me sentis très fatiguer j'avais puisée dans mes réserves magique j'avais besoin de m'assoir mais je ne pouvait pas me mettre en position de faiblesse maintenant que l'enemis avait compris que j'étais derrière ce sort. Tous les rescapés du sort se dirigeait vers moi armes en main, j'esseyais de m'enfuir mais j'avais du mal a tenir debout. Ils s'apprêtaient a attaquer, je fermais les yeux attendant le choc, qui ne viens pas. Je me redresser titubantes pour voir Draco baguette sortit il se dirigeais vers moi en criant que j'étais folle que l'on brisait nos loi, que c'étais dangereux de sauter dans une bataille sans préparation, il fit un sortilège qui remontais ma magie. J'avais remarquais que les " mechant '' sortais d'un portails il fallait le fermés, Draco voulu m'en empêché mais j'étais plus forte que lui. Il y a quelques années dobby avait fait un sort ferman le portail menant au quai 9 3/4 et il nous l'a ensuite enseignait. Ce devrait surement être le même genre de sortilèges. Une fois devant le portails je pris conscince que j'etais trop faible pour entreprendre de le faire seule il suffit d'un regard a Drake pour qu'il comprenne. On réussit à le fermer, j'étais a bout de forces et je m'évanouie.

Quand je réouvris les yeux, je su de suite que j'étais chez moi. Draco était la et me regardais mecontent. Il alluma la télévision et je me vis baguette en main fermant le portail. Le ministre de la magie vint nous dire que je ne serrais pas poursuivis car nous avions vaincu mais que je ne devrais pas retourné chez moi je devrais rester vivre a New York. Il avait convertis mon argent sorciers en argent moldu et l'avait placer sur un compte.

Oui ce jour la est le pire jour car ce jour la moi, Amethyste Franquish, sorcières de sang pur, venait de comprendre que j'avais étais exilé.

* * *

B**on c'est sur c'est qu'un debut, je tiens a dire que ce prologue n'est pas la meilleur partit de mon histoire. Je posterais quand ce sera écrit, pour les fautes j'ecris sur tablette c'est pas l'ideal et je recherches une béta si y'en a une qui ce propose, je prend.**

**Bon commentez si possible.**


	2. Tour Stark Avenger

**Bon, mon chapitre un enfin disponible après une longue attente je remercie e qui on lu et commenter et tout ceux qui liront. Au début mon chapitre s'appelait " Trois moi" mais trouvant ce chapitre mauvais j'en ai écrit un autre qui me convenait mieux . J'ai appeler ce chapitre "Tour Stark/Avenger" c'est parce que je me demande souvent quand est elle devenu propriété Avenger, je signale que dans ma fic y vivent seulement Tony, Bruce, Steve et Thor quand il est pas sur Asgard.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: La tour Stark/Avenger.

Qui pouvait bien me dire ce qu'il c'était passé dans ma tête pour que j'aille sauver c'est incapables de moldus ? Parce que j'ai beau me dire que j'ai bien fais, j'ai quand même gâcher ma vie, que j'avais perdu ma maison, mon cocon et que je ne pouvais décidément pas comptais sur Draco. On lui avait passé un savon mais ce n'étais pas lui qui avait foncé tête baissait dans une bataille qui n'était pas la sienne.

Je fixer Niyu mon chat, on étaient à la rue. Mira ma chouette était sur mon épaules, j'étais perdu impossible de trouver l'hôtel ou j'avais réservé. Je fixais la tour Stark, qui devait être a une dizaine de rue,énerver, non mais pourquoi j'avais sauvé un homme tellement imbus de lui même qu'il avait un tour géante avec son nom dessus. Plongée dans mes réflexion je ne vis pas la nuées de journalistes courir vers moi, eh merde je ne pouvais plus fuir. J'avais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la télévision pour retrouver les gens.

- _Hep mademoiselle, c'est bien vous qui avait sauver New York ?_ demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

- _Vous venez d'ou ?_ ce fut une femme qui parla. _Et qu'elle age avez vous ?_

- _Etes vous une Avenger ?_ demanda un autre homme.

- _Vous et le jeune êtes vous seul comme cela ou il y en a d'autres_? redemanda le premier.

- **_Répondez, s'il vous plait_**! demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Non de Merlin que faire, si je coopère peut être me lâcheront-ils mais si je le fais et qu'ils continuent a me poser des questions je serais obliger d'y répondre. Au même moment trois voiture noir s'arrêtèrent brutalement deux hommes me prirent par les bras et me rentrèrent dans la voiture et un prit mon chat et ma valise, Mira s'envola et tourna au dessus de la voiture, avant de se poser sur la caisse de Niyu, qu'il posa a mes pieds. La voiture démarra.

- _Mademoiselle, désolé de vous avoir brusquée, mais vous devez nous suivre_. dit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de le faire ?_ dis-je sur la défensive. _De toute façons je ne dirais rien._

- _Voyons, nous somme les gentils vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfiez de nous_. dis l'homme.

- J_e viens d'être empoigner et jeter dans une voiture par des hommes inconnus et vous me dites de ne pas me méfier, mais monsieur, quand vous aurez vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu vous ne prononceriez pas cette phrase a mon encontre. Et on va ou comme ça ?_ m'emportais-je.

- _Vous allez voir, on est arrivés. _

Il sortis de la voiture, me tiens la portière, je mis Mira sur mon avant bras avant de sortir. On étais dans un parking souterrain. Il prit ma valise et j'ouvris la caisse a Niyu, elle sortis et viens se mettre contre ma cuisse en s'étirant, avec un sort informulés je fis disparaître la cage. Je suivis l'homme jusqu'à un ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent et une voix s'éleva:

- _Bonjour agent Coulson_,_ ravi de vous revoir vous ainsi que la jeune dame a vos cotés._

- _C'est toujours un plaisir JARVIS_. dit l'agent Coulson.

- _Monsieur est au 83° étage dois-je vous y monter et le prévenir de votre retour._ demanda l' IA.

- _Fais donc cela. _

Et l'ascenseur monta, heureusement que je pensais que la technologie étais comme la magie et que plus rien ne m'étonnais car j'aurais déjà fais une syncope deux milles fois dans la journée. Ma mère malgré qu'elle soit une sang pur s'était toujours passionner pour la technologie humaine, elle m'a transmis son amour pour ça alors que j'étais très jeune et je l'en remercie milles fois. L'ascenseur se stoppa, je sortis de la cabine en premières suivis par l'agent Coulson qui posa ma valise et passa devant moi pour allez vers la terrasse. Je le suivis, distraite par l'intérieure ultra moderne. Sur la terrasse, je me rendis compte que l'on étais dans la tour Stark. j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir une vue aussi belle, la nuit commencer à tomber et la ville s'illuminer. Mon amour pour la technologie se réveilla quand je compris que la voix qui avait parler toute a l'heure étais l'intelligence artificielle de Tony Stark. je reporter mon attention vers le vide, il faudrait que j'essaye de sauter d'ici avec mon éclair de feu, foi d'Améthyste Franquish, je ne serais pas absolument comblé temps que je l'aurais pas fais.

- _Ma tour a l'air de vous plaire_, dit un voix derrière moi, _vous étiez tellement fasciné que vous ne m'aviez pas vue, mais je vous comprends vous préférer gardez le meilleurs pour la fin._

_- Stark cessez d'importunez la demoiselle! _dit une autre voix, _j'étais la aussi et elle ne m'a pas vu._

Je me retournez pour voir Tony Stark et Steve Rogers se fixaient avec hargne.

- _Désolé d'être en retard_, dit une jeune femme que je reconnue comme étant Natasha Roumanoff, _je suis passer prendre Clint au SHIELD!_

_- Tu as rien manquer Natasha je crois qu'elle est muette._ dit Stark. _Et il est ou Clint?_

_- Comme d'hab quoi il observe avant de venir, mais tu le connais il descendra quand il sera en confiance. _

_- Pire qu'un Faucon. Et ou est Bruce non de dieu? _s'énerva Stark_._

_- Je suis là depuis le début Tony, _dit le fameux Bruce qui était assis par terre sur le coté.

_- Pourquoi n'a tu donc pas donner la peine de nous signalez ta présence plus tôt alors?_ dit Stark.

- _Parce que je suis fatigué et que te parler m'énerve, tu ne veux pas me voir en colère hein ?_ dit Bruce.

- _Bon ça suffit les enfantillages._ dit l'agent Coulson. _Barton au rapport._

Le dit Clint Barton d'un tout petit creux dans la façade.

- _Elle a l'air clean Coulson, aucune arme et au vue des animaux qui l'accompagne elle est calme de nature. _

_- Bon c'est fini, qui m'explique toute cet histoire, moi je veux juste trouvé mon hôtel. _dis-je.

- _Déjà on se présentent on est les avengers._ dit le Capitaine Rogers.

- _Même lui_ ? dis-je en montrant Bruce du doigt.

- _Oui même moi_, dit Bruce, _quand je me met en colère je suis juste un peu plus vert._

_- Oh, désolé de vous avoir montré du doigt. _dis-je penaude.

_- Bon,_ dit Stark_, on veut ton nom, d'ou tu viens, comment tu as fait tout ça et qui est le jeune homme qui était avec toi?_

_- Vous ne le savez pas ? _me moquais-je.

- _Vous, n'avez pas de carte d'identité, aucun passeport et vous avez disparu de tout radar, la reconnaissance faciale n'a rien donné_. dit brusquement Stark.

_- Bon alors je m'appelle Améthyste Franquish, j'ai 20 ans je suis Anglaise, je suis une sorcière et le jeune homme est mon meilleur ami lui aussi sorcier._ dis-je.

_- Et..._

_- Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, mais comme moi il a pas de papier humain._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que nous avons notre propre communauté secrète, dont j'ai été bannie parce que j'ai montré mes pouvoirs au monde entiers..._

_- Continu, on t'en prie. _dit Steve_._

_- Je n'en dirais pas plus, _m'empressais-je d'annoncer_ ,je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouvez Azkaban, vu que j'ai déjà perdu ma maison je ne voudrais pas me retrouvez avec mes parents._

_- Bon alors vu que__ vous avez pas de maison, _dit Bruce_, vous pourriez restez un temps ici pour que je puisse savoir ce qui crée la magie dans votre corps._

Franchement avais-je envie de supporter Stark plus de vingt minute, et de vivre avec des moldus j'avais des doutes mais vu qu'il faisait nuit et que je n'avais pas trouver mon hôtel je pourrais rester au moins pour la nuit il me suffirait, si je ne veux pas rester, de transplaner.

- _J'accepte_. dis je.

- _Bienvenu a la tour Avenger. dit Coulson._

_- Eh c'est la tour Stark. s'offusqua Tony alors que Coulson sortait._

* * *

**Bon je me suis plu a l'écrire celui la, pour une des reviews que j'ai eu les sorciers puissant peuvent transplaner a l'internationale moi j'ai juste fait que tout bon transplaneur pouvait le faire. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir a lire, j'essai d'écrire la suite plus vite c'est promis.**

**Margaret Black S vous salue.**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
